This invention relates generally to closures for dispensing devices and more particularly to an improved cap for placement on the nozzle of a cartridge containing caulking or other hardenable and extrudable material to prevent discharge of caulking from the nozzle and to seal the caulking within the cartridge from the atmosphere to prevent it from hardening.
Initially, the tip of the dispensing nozzle of a caulking cartridge is sealed or closed from the atmosphere to prevent the caulking in the cartridge from hardening prior to use. When application of the caulking is desired, the sealed tip is simply cut off, leaving an opening through which the caulking may be dispensed. Oftentimes, however, the contents of a caulking cartridge may not be entirely dispensed during a caulking operation, and if precautions are not taken to reseal or close the nozzle, the remaining caulking compound will harden (especially in the nozzle area) due to exposure to the atmosphere. The same problem is also encountered when the nozzle of a cartridge or tube of glue or other hardenable and extrudable substance is opened and partially used.
Various nozzle closures have been used to avoid the above-mentioned problem, and reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,599 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 18,526 for closures generally in the field of this invention.